


A Test of Strength

by ladyelori



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, sexual themes ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: 31 days of wayhaven | day 4: strengthfor @aelwen and @aelwen-art on tumblr :)
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Test of Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberryfoxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfoxtrot/gifts).



Nora gasped when her back hit the wall. 

Her head was swimming with Ava—the way her fingers were digging into her waist, lips kissing up her jaw, how she was wrapped in the thick scent of the new perfume she favored. It was hard to think of anything else when she had the woman all over her.

Ava’s fingers clumsily fumbled with the buttons of Nora’s waistcoat. Usually, her movements were filled with grace, her touch methodical and careful. Passionate desire blinded her. 

“Need help?” Nora mused breathily, unable to hide her amusement.

She was answered with a frustrated huff when she finally undid the few buttons. “Hush.”

Chuckling warmly, she allowed the garment to be thrown aside. She looped her fingers through two of the belt loops of Ava’s jeans, pulling her closer so they were flush against one another. Ava wasn’t taller than her by much, but it was still enough that she had to gaze up at her.

If she would have let her, Ava would have undressed her right there in the living room. There were times where she would let her have her way, to allow that seductive impatience to overtake them both, tonight was not like that.

Nora swatted away Ava’s hands after she managed to flip open the top couple of buttons on her button-down, exposing the top of her cleavage.

She pulled back with brows furrowed in a silent question.

“Slow down, it’s not going anywhere,” she said with a taunting grin. “Think of it as a test of your strength.”

Ava’s eyes narrowed at the use of her overly competitive nature against her.

“Don’t give me that look.” Nora rolled her eyes at the reaction. For someone who presented themselves to be so damn stoic, she sure was dramatic at times. 

Desperate for the detective to stop talking, Ava captured her lips once more, yearning to close the physical gap between them as much as she possibly could.

The tips of Nora’s fingers dipped just beneath the olive-green fabric of her Henley, relishing in the coolness of her skin. This shirt was one of her favorites for the woman to wear. It brought out the green of her eyes and the rosiness of her lips. Besides, it had been a nice change from the worn t-shirts. She enjoyed the way the fabric stretched over the cords of muscles in her arm, especially when the sleeves were pushed up.

Ava could barely suppress a groan at the minute touch.

Hands gripped her hips, lifting Nora off her feet, determined to carry her to a more suitable location in her eyes. Somewhere where she could easily kiss her and coax her out of the rest of her clothes.

Lean muscle pressed into Ava’s lower back as she immediately wound her legs around her waist. 

One arm held her tightly to her toned body, the other was busy yanking raven hair from its bun so it tumbled free behind her. Lips trailed away from Nora’s swollen lips, kissing along her cheek until her mouth hung just over her ear. Hot breath tickled the skin causing goosebumps to line her skin. “How long do I have to wait?”

“Until?” Her voice faltered slightly, gripping the collar of Ava’s shirt.

“Until I can have you undressed.”

Nora’s cheeks flushed at her boldness. “God, you really are impatient, aren’t you?”

Ava pulled back, glaring at her. “And you are insufferable.”

“You love it.”

She snorted as Nora kissed her, setting her on a solid surface of some sort. And judging from the feeling of intricate wooden carvings pressed against the back of her legs, Nora figured it to be her desk. Her very expensive antique desk.

Yanking away, she shook her head her eyes meeting Ava’s confused stare. “Oh no.”

“What? Did I do something?” Panic and worry began to infiltrate her words.

“Not yet. But, we’re not doing it this here, on the desk. I know your track records when it comes to this furniture in particular and I will have you know that this piece is priceless.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Ava stared at her blankly for a few seconds, her chest rising and falling quickly, before she finally spoke. “It’s a desk.”

“It’s an  _ antique _ !”

She blinked in disbelief. It was so like her not to understand the value some material things held.

“Fine.” Hands were on her for again to toss Nora over a broad shoulder, beginning to walk in the direction of the bedroom. 

Nora yelped from the shock of suddenly being draped over Ava in such a bold fashion. She wasn’t complaining, however. It came with a nice view. 

“Bed it is then."


End file.
